Modern electronic modules are often placed in an electronic module rack during operation. Electronic module racks are generally configured to support a plurality of electronic modules, such as servers, and allow for maintenance of the supported electronic modules. Each electronic module is typically connected to other electronic modules with a number of cables. Each cable serves to deliver a signal, or power, to the electronic module.
With increasing complexity of electronic module systems, the number of cables needed for operation of each electronic module in a rack increases. Further, each cable often serves different purposes, is heavier or lighter than other cables, and often has different outer coverings. For example, one server relies on a power cable to supply power, a fiber cable to provide optical signals, a network cable (i.e., Ethernet) to communicate with a digital network, a controller device cable to connect to a controller device (i.e. keyboard, mouse), a monitor cable to connect to a monitor (such as a CRT, LCD or other visual display device).
In order to improve appearance, and improve maintenance, cable management systems provide means to tidy up a mess of cables. However, prior art cable management systems fail to address problems caused by storing cables of differing weight and outer materials in the same fashion. For example, certain cables have an outer covering that is ‘sticky’ and tends to partially adhere to neighboring cables. Movement of a cable that is partially adhered to another cable could pull one or both cables out of their respective connection with the electronic module—potentially disrupting the functioning of the electronic module. In another example, a heavier cable will tend to pull a lighter cable out of its connection if not properly monitored and care taken to avoid disruption. Cables of differing radii also present difficulties, as the different bend radii of the cables tends to cause cables to slide relative to each other, potentially trapping and pulling lighter cables out of their connections with the system.
Furthermore, when the system carries a lot of cables, the cable management system tends to droop. This drooping tends to reduce the stability and security of the cable attachments. Additionally, drooping may interfere with the operation of systems or devices held in the rack below the drooping arm.
It is therefore a challenge for the rack storage industry to develop devices and method to improve rack storage devices to overcome these, and other, disadvantages.